Pokémon: Power of Heart
by Orazelf
Summary: Hello, all readers, I am Orazelf. I have a gaming channel on youtube as well, but it is not up yet, as none of my attempts at recording have resulted in a successful video. Anyways, this is my very first story, and I hope to get better the more I type, so keep this in mind with criticisms. This story is just a retelling of Pokemon Gold and Silver in a story form. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Gold awoke with a start from his dream to his mother yelling his name. He looked over at the clock, staring at it for a good minute or so before it finally clicked that he had overslept and was nearly an hour late. He leaped out of bed, restraining himself from cursing, knowing if he did his mother would ground him for a week or more. That would make it a bit difficult to get his pokemon and leave with Lyra on his adventure. He dressed quickly, putting on his favorite sweatshirt. He had no time to do his hair, (of which the bangs were the longest; so much so he had to use nearly a bottle of hair gel a week in order to keep them out of his eyes) so he flipped his bangs back and threw on his favorite hat. A quick as he could, he flew down the stairs, nearly knocking his mother over, as she was about to walk upstairs to wake him, and ran out the door.

Outside, He tore down the wide dirt path. As he ran, he crashed into an angry looking redheaded boy, who after Gold apologized to several times, introduced himself as Silver. Gold ran as fast as he could to the lab. Once he arrived, he nearly ripped the door off it's hinges opening it, he ran inside. "It's about time you showed up, Slowpoke," Said a familiar voice. "We've been waiting on you."

"Sorry, I overslept." Gold replied.

"Obviously." Lyra said, stepping out from behind the bookshelf she was standing beside.

"No matter, we're just a bit off-schedule now." said Professor Elm. "Come over here, Gold, choose your starter Pokémon. Lyra chose hers already."

Sure enough, there was a Chikorita sitting on Lyra's unnecessarily large hat. The size of that hat had always ticked Gold off. On the bright side, if he ever needed a place to store a Gyarados, Lyra's hat would do nicely.

"Alright. I choose… This one." He said, grabbing a poké ball from in front of a monitor displaying a shrew-like Pokémon with flames spouting out of it's back.

"Ah, a Cyndaquil. A Fire Type Pokémon. Good against Lyra's Chikorita, Chiko." Professor Elm explained.

"Chiko?" Gold asked confusedly.

"It's what she nicknamed it. You can nickname Cyndaquil if you like." Professor Elm said.

"A nickname… I'll name it… Blaze." Gold said.

"Good. Now I've got something for you two to do. I earlier received an Email from my good friend Benjamin. He goes by Mr. Pokémon, however. He is in hysterics over a discovery he and his associate, Professor Samuel Oak apparently made. I want you two to go to his home and collect it. Give me a call when you do and I will come pick you up on my Noctowl, Nock."

"Ok. Where is his house?" Lyra asked.

"Mr. Pokémon lives in a somewhat secluded home north of Cherrygrove."

"Oh, wow. This is exciting. I've never been past Route 29. Hell, I've never left town. I've never been allowed." Lyra said excitedly.

"Don't over inflate your hat. Lyra. Oh wait…" Said Gold jokingly.

"Shut up, Gold."

"Make me."

"Why don't we battle?"

"Let's go, big head!"

"Go, Chiko!"

"Blaze! Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

"Leer! Then a scratch!"

"Dodge and use growl!"

"Keep going! Scratch!"

A few minutes later, the battle finally finished, Gold narrowly winning. The duo healed their Pokémon and prepared to head out.

"Are we heading out now or what?" Lyra asked annoyedly, partly because Gold was not properly packed and had to go back home to collect the many things he forgot, partly because she lost.

"Yeah, yeah calm down." said Gold. Let's go. And they walked out of the door and into the bright sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2: Unsettlement

As Gold and Lyra stepped out of the lab to embark on the task set upon them by Professor Elm, Gold noticed the redheaded boy, Silver, near the lab. When Gold went over to investigate, Silver shoved him away, very forcefully, so much so as Gold nearly lost his balance. Gold assumed Silver was merely angry about earlier.

"Hey! How dare you!" Lyra shouted angrily. "What did Gold ever do to you?"

"Our personal matters are of no concern to you, girl." Silver said, contempt clear as crystal in his voice as he said the last word.

"Excuse me?" Lyra said, clearly shocked.

"You heard me." Silver said, completely calm.

"Lyra, back off. If he's gonna be a douchebag, let him be a douchebag. What he does is none of our business, unless it's illegal. There is nothing wrong with him sitting here." Gold said.

"You may want to listen to him, Lyra, was it? Terrible name, by the way. You may want to consider calling your parents out on that one." Silver said, voice dripping with hatred.

"Why you..." Lyra began.

"Lyra, let's just go." Gold said, grabbing Lyra's arm and starting to drag her towards the town's western exit.

"That guy was a DICK!" Lyra said.

"I know, but let's keep moving and don't dwell on it."

After the rather abhorrent encounter with Silver, Lyra seemed even more annoyed than before, for now she wouldn't talk to Gold at all.

 _At least before she would talk to me, even though it was just snide remarks. It's getting kind of lonely without conversation._ Gold thought to himself as he and Lyra walked. They had just been through Cherrygrove and were almost at their destination. Gold stopped suddenly, noticing Lyra was a few yards behind him, petting a wild pidgey.

"Lyra, hurry up, you know how some wilds can be, if it's mother is around and thinks you're a threat to her child, I don't want to know what she'll do." Gold said, looking around nervously.

"Relax. It's fine. I have Chiko with me."

"Yeah? What's Chiko gonna do against a full-grown Pidgeot? Give it a few light scratches at most. Our Pokemon are not strong enough to take it on yet, and I don't want-" Gold was cut off by a loud "PIIIIIIDGE!"

"Oh shit..." Said Gold, fear evident in his voice.

"Gold, what was that?" Lyra asked fearfully.

"That's what I was afraid of" said Gold, as a very large Pidgeot landed directly behind Lyra, very quietly, judging by that she didn't seem to hear it.

Lyra sat there, frozen, hand outstretched, the Pidgey having gotten bored with her unmoving hand and left, the Pidgeot still as well, and Gold three yards away from the both of them.

"Lyra, Gold whispered. "Get up and walk over here, very, very slowly."

Lyra obeyed, starting to get to her feet. As soon as she began walking, Pidgeot started flapping her wings wildly, knocking Lyra over again.

"Crawl over to me" Gold whispered.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down, Lyra. Keep your cool." Lyra said to herself. _Why am I so terrified? I studied what to do in this sort of situation._ Lyra thought.

"LYRA!" Gold shouted. Too late, Lyra noticed the Air Cutter and rolled to the side. The Air Cutter sliced deep into her arm, narrowly missing her major artery.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" Lyra screamed, so loud it hurt her throat. Gold ran forward towards Lyra, but a powerful Gust knocked him back.

"Go, Blaze!" Gold said. "I need you to create a distraction while I grab Lyra. Dodge any attacks that come your way. I should only need a good 30 seconds or so, got it?" The shrew Pokémon nodded. " Alright, wait til you hear me give this signal:" He whistled a simple one note tune. "Understand?" The Pokémon nodded again. "Good. Go stand behind Pidgeot." The little Cyndaquil obeyed.

Lyra had blacked out from pain by now. If Gold didn't get Lyra to someone soon, she would bleed out. _Professor Oak._ Professor Elm had said a man name Professor Samuel Oak was visiting Mr. Pokémon, perhaps he would be able to help; it was certainly closer than the Pokécenter was. Although there was a chance that he wasn't there, but that was a risk he'd have to take. He whistled.

Cyndaquil started off by smokescreening the area, but that was okay because Gold knew where he was going. He ran in and grabbed Lyra's good arm and slung it over his shoulder. As he ran as fast as he could, he called Blaze towards him and returned him.

The Pidgeot took off and circled over them, as though it was preparing to attack again. Lyra's unconscious body was heavy. Gold nearly dropped her several times. Her head kept lolling to the side, making it difficult for Gold to keep her balanced. But eventually, they made it to Mr. Pokémon's home. Gold knocked urgently on the door. A tall man with short blonde hair and a white shirt and jeans opened the door.

"Are you Mr. Pokémon?" Gold asked.

"No, I'm Professor Oak."

"Even better, can you help my friend? She was sliced by an Air Cutter from a wild Pidgeot. It looked pretty deep, she lost a lot of blood." said Gold.

"Sorry, the best I can do right now is sti-"

"Do it, please," Gold interrupted. "I'm begging you, do it. She is one of my few and closest friends."

"Alright, but this will be rudimentary at best, afterward we're going to have to get her to a Pokémon Center." Professor Oak said.

By the time Professor Oak had stitched up Lyra's wound, Gold had already collected Mr. Pokémon's discovery, which turned out to be an egg of a Pokémon not native to Johto. Eventually, Professor Elm arrived on Nock to pick them up. He had a very urgent look on his face

"We've got to go. You're going to have to walk back, Gold. If you see a redheaded boy, see if you can get his name. He ste the Totodile from my lab. It's an extremely rare Pokémon. It's important I get it back. I'm going to take Lyra to the Pokécenter, then head back to the lab."

"I'll keep an eye out." Gold said as he began to walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, he broke into a run. He had a feeling he knew who did it.

There was a solid thud as Gold ran into none other than Silver.

"What are you doing here, Gold?" Silver asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Where'd you get the Pokémon?" Gold replied, noticing the shiny new Poké Ball on Silver's belt.

"That's none of your concern." Silver said cockily.

"I know you stole the Totodile from the lab. Just admit it." Gold replied calmly.

"And so what if I did?" Silver demanded.

"Then it probably mistrusts you, as it doesn't know you. The starters at the Lab were only introduced to Lyra and I. It probably doesn't even listen to you properly because of that." Gold said coolly.

"Is that a challenge?" Silver said.

 _Damn. Blaze may not be strong enough, Totodile's a water type, which is strong against Blaze. But if I don't take the challenge, I won't get another chance to catch him._ "Yes. It is."

"Alright then. Go, Dile!" Yelled Silver, tossing the red and white sphere, releasing the tiny crocodile Pokémon.

"Go, Blaze! I'm counting on you!" Yelled Gold.

"It... It's a double knockout." said Silver.

"So it is. You fought valiantly, Blaze. Have a great rest in your Poké Ball." Gold said.

"Well, I guess it's a draw. Dile, return. You're better than I thought. But you won't be so lucky next time." Silver said snidely. Though as he walked by, Gold could have sworn he saw a genuine smile.

Once Gold arrived back in New Bark Town, he immediately made his way to the lab and entered the large white building, noticing the large hole in the glass, unnecessarily made by Silver, as the Lab was unlocked. "So, the culprit returns to the scene of the crime!" A voice sounded through the building.

Whooo! This is getting tense already, and it's only the second chapter! also, I don't know if it shows when I publish it, but if the font seems different from fanfiction's default, it's because I'm typing this in Google. Why, you ask? In case something happens to one of my drafts in fanfiction. A perfect example of this would be a short draft of the second chapter of Shadows. ( A Pokémon Ranger Shadows of Almia fic of mine, go check it out if you've got time. (Which you probably do.)) Anyways, that draft got destroyed after my laptop spontaneously restarted. Thankfully, I wasn't far. Anyways, see you next time! Also, Shadows will probably be coming out tomorrow, I was just adding a few finishing touches to this chapter, so I'm gonna keep working on this. Laters!


End file.
